regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chitauri Invasion
Chitauri Invasion is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Falcon, Hawkeye, Power Pack, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Mockingbird, Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Kenneth Tennyson and Zed to battle Loki and the army of Chitauri. Transcript *(This episode begins with Tony arrives at Avengers Tower where Selvig, still under Loki's mind control, is created a device powered by the Tesseract) *'Tony Stark': Shut it down, Dr. Selvig. *'Selvig': It's too late! It can't stop now. He wants to show us something! A new universe. *'Tony Stark': Okay. uses his suit to shoot at the device but the Tesseract shoots up a blue bolt into the sky, opening a doorway to outer space, where the Chitauri's army awaits *'Jarvis': The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable. lands on Avengers Tower and unsuits himself walking into his penthouse where Loki is waiting *'Tony Stark': Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you. *'Loki': You should have left your armor on for that. *'Tony Stark': Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink? *'Loki': Stalling me won't change anything. *'Tony Stark': No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one. *'Loki': The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear? *'Tony Stark': The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing. *'Loki': Yes, I've met them. *'Tony Stark': Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-saiyan a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them. Loki turns away, Stark puts on his Iron Man suit homing bracelet *'Loki': That was the plan. *'Tony Stark': Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you. *'Loki': I have an army. *'Tony Stark': We have a Hulk. *'Loki': I thought the beast had wandered off. *'Tony Stark': You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it. *'Loki': How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you? Loki hits Stark on the chest with his scepter planning to mind-control him, but the scepter doesn't work on Stark because of his mechanical heart It should work! *'Tony Stark': Well, performance issues. You know? anger Loki grabs Stark by the throat and flings him across the room Jarvis, anytime now. grabs Stark by the throat again *'Loki': You will all fall before me. throws Stark out the window but Stark uses a homing bracelet to call his Iron Man suit, so the suit flies out the window and catches him before he hits the ground, he flies back up to the Tower where Loki is still standing *'Iron Man': And there's one other person you ticked off! His name is Phil. the gateway has opened and the Chitauri warriors fly down to earth and start attacking the streets of Manhattan, Thor arrives on Avengers Tower *'Thor': Loki, turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it! *'Loki': You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war! *'Thor': So be it. attacks Thor and they start fighting Iron Man is battling with the Chitauri warriors, Captain America, Hawkeye, Hulk, Falcon, Power Pack, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Mockingbird, Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Kenneth Tennyson and Zed arrive in the jet *'Rook Blonko': Stark, we're heading north east. *'Iron Man': What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing that park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you. their jet crashes, Captain America, Hawkeye, Hulk, Falcon, Power Pack, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Mockingbird, Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Kenneth Tennyson and Zed end up on the ground, they notice a giant airship that looks like a flying worm coming through the portal along with more warriors *'Captain America': Stark, are you seeing this? *'Iron Man': I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Hulk? Has he shown up yet? *'Captain America': Right here. *'Iron Man': Just keep me posted. to the giant worm like ship as he flies past it Jarvis, find me a soft spot. to the Chitauri destroying Manhattan *'Thor': Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule? *'Loki': It's too late. It's too late to stop it. *'Thor': No. We can, together. Loki stabs Thor *'Loki': Sentiment! to the Chitauri warriors that have landed near them *'Captain America': You think you can hold them off? *'Hawkeye': Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure. War Machine and Winter Soldier start shooting at the Chitauri, Captain America makes his way towards the cops nearby to help them they are fighting off the Chitauri together *'Winter Soldier': Just like Budapest all over again! *'Hawkeye': You and I remember Budapest very differently. they watch Manhattan getting destroyed by the Chitauri warriors *'Police Sergeant': Does the army know what's happening here? *'Young Cop': Do we?! Captain America jumps in front of them *'Captain America': I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway, you keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th. *'Police Sergeant': Why the heck should I take orders from you? two of the Chitauri warriors attack, the cops watch in shock as Steve fights them off with ease, the Sergeant turns to his officer and gives out Steve's earlier orders I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. Thor arrives on ground to join Captain America, Hawkeye, Hulk, Falcon, Power Pack, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Mockingbird, Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Kenneth Tennyson and Zed *'Thor': The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable. Man talks to them *'Iron Man': Thor is right, we gotta deal with these guys. *'War Machine': How we do that? *'Captain America': As a team. *'Thor': I have unfinished business with Loki. *'Hawkeye': Yeah, get in line. *'Captain America': Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. *'Iron Man': I'm bringing the party to you. watch as Iron Man draws the giant worm ship towards them *'Ant-Man': I don't see how that's a party. *'Red Hulk': Leave it to me. smashes the giant worm like ship to bits watch as hundreds more giant worm like ships comes through portal *'Wasp': Guys. *'Iron Man': Call it, Captain. *'Captain America': Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Let's get them. they are all busy fighting off the Chitauri army *'Winter Soldier': Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal. *'Captain America': Our biggest guns couldn't touch it. *'Winter Soldier': Well, maybe it's not about guns. *'Captain America': You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride. *'Winter Soldier': I got a ride. I could use a lift though. *'Captain America': Are you sure about this? *'Winter Soldier': Yeah, it's gonna be fun. America gives her boost with his shield and Winter Soldier jumps up and commandeers one of the hover boards to fly to the top of Avengers Tower Hulk throws Loki through a window into the Avengers Tower penthouse *'Loki': Enough! You are all of you beneath me! I am God, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by... grabs Loki by the legs and smashes him against the floor repeatedly and finally throws him aside to the ground *'The Hulk': Puny God. Hulk walks away Loki whimpers in pain Winter Soldier lands on on the top of Stark Tower, Professor Selvig is hit in the head with a piece of shrapnel, ending Loki's mind control *'Winter Soldier': Doctor. *'Selvig': Loki's scepter, the energy...the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself. *'Winter Soldier': It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing. *'Selvig': Well, actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source. *'Winter Soldier': Loki's scepter. *'Selvig': It might be able to close the portal. And I'm looking right at it. the world security council has decided to ignore Fury's advice and sent a nuclear missile towards Manhattan *'Nick Fury': Stark, you hearing me? We have a missile headed straight for the city. *'Tony Stark': How long? *'Nick Fury': Three minutes, at best. they are battling it out with the Chitauri, Captain America is struck down and Thor helps him back to his feet *'Thor': You ready for another bout? *'Captain America': What, you gettin' sleepy? Avengers Tower, Winter has Loki's scepter and is about to shut the portal when she calls to the others *'Winter Soldier': I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down! *'Captain America': Do it! *'Iron Man': No, wait! *'Captain America': Stark, these things are still coming! *'Iron Man': I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. he flies towards the missile And I know just where to put it. Iron Man grabs the missile and heads towards the portal *'Captain America': Stark, you know that's a one way trip. *'Jarvis': Stark, we're losing altitude. *'Iron Man': Yeah, I noticed. uses the last of the power in his suit and flies straight through the portal and sends the the nuke towards the massive Chitauri mother ship, blowing it up exploding the Chitauri ship, Tony's suit dies and he slowly falls backwards and just as Natasha closes the portal Stark falls through the gap and plummets to the earth *'Captain America': Sun of a gun! *'Thor': He's not slowing down. before Tony hits the ground, the Hulk snags him out of the air Hulk saves Tony, Captain America takes off Stark's helmet, but he appears to be dead, Hulk yells in fury, and the noise startles Tony awake *'Tony Stark': What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me? *'Captain America': We won. *'Mordecai': We stop the Chitauri invasion. *'Rigby': Now the Chitauris won't come to Earth. *'Iron Man': Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it. *'Thor': We're not finished yet. *'Dan Zembrovski': Loki is still at Avengers Tower. *'Randy Cunningham': Let's get him. *'Iron Man': And then shawarma after. Stark's penthouse, Loki turns to finds himself surrounded by Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Falcon, Hawkeye, Power Pack, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Mockingbird, Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Kenneth Tennyson and Zed *'Loki': If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now. *'Troll Moko': Nope. kicks him in the face and knocks him out Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Falcon, Hawkeye, Power Pack, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Mockingbird, Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Kenneth Tennyson and Zed are sitting at a shawarma restaurant eating in silence as the workers are cleaning up behind them *'of Chitauri Invasion' Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited